Squib?
by siriuslyweasley
Summary: My first story! Albus Potter thinks he is a squib!


**Squib?**

_**"James! It's true, I'm I squib!"**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any of this except the basic plot. All characters, spells and people came from J.K. Rowling's mind.**

"Al come on! You are so slow!" James Sirius Potter was waiting for his brother Albus to go through the brick wall and onto platform 9 3/4 at the King's Cross. Al was starting his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and James was starting his second. "Come on, or the train will leave without us!"

"You have plenty of time before the train leaves," Ginny said. "Here comes Rose!" Al was relieved to know another first year, even if she was his cousin. Al took a deep breath and ran through the wall. He was followed by James, Ginny, Lily, Harry, Rose, Ron, Hermione then Hugo.

"Aren't you so excited?" Rose exclaimed. Al ignored her. He was watching James talking to his quidditch friends about spells they were going to learn. He felt terrible. Most wizard kids had done some form of magic before they attended their first year at Hogwarts. Al had never done any sort of magic, not even on accident. "-and I hear there is a ghost in the girls bathroom!"

"Oh, Moaning Myrtle!" James said, walking back towards his family. "All she does is weep around the toilets..."

"How do you know, she lives in the girls bathroom!" Rose asked, giggling.

"Ghosts don't have to stay in one room," Harry explained.

"Myrtle used to fancy Harry," Ron said. James, Rose, Lily and Hugo all laughed. Al stayed quiet.

"Nearly Headless Nick is a cool ghost," James told Rose and Al.

"Nearly Headless? How can he be nearly headless?" Rose asked. James didn't answer. He was watching Teddy Lupin walk towards them.

"YOU WERE SNOGGING VICTOIRE!" James said loudly. Teddy turned red.

"Ohh... is she your girlfriend?" Rose asked.

"I guess," Teddy mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh, leave him alone," said Hermione.

"You guys better get going," Ginny told the kids.

"I want to go!" Lily burst out crying.

"You're time will come," said Harry. Al hugged his dad and his crying mum and went to board the Hogwarts Express. James and Rose followed him.

"You want to share a compartment?" Rose asked Al quietly.

"Sure," Al was happy he had someone to sit with. They got in a compartment when Scorpius Malfoy opened the door.

"Oh, this compartment has a Weasley and Potter," Scorpius told his friends. "My father told me to watch out for you people."

"Oh, your death eater father?" James stood behind Scorpius, his wand ready.

"You don't scare me, Potter," He spat.

"Then fight!" James said as Scorpius backed off. "Find another compartment, you squib!" James took a seat next to his brother.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy, dad told me to watch out for him," Rose said.

"Was his father really a death eater?" Al asked.

"Yeah. He was dad's enemy," James said.

"What's a squib?" Al asked.

"A person from a wizard family who can't do magic. I reckon Malfoy is one," James said.

Al was really scared now. Was he possibly a squib? He had never done magic. That was fact. He just had to wait until class to find out. Maybe he was just being silly and he just didn't know how to do magic. Or he could be a squib.

* * *

><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" A first year happily skipped to the Hufflepuff table.<p>

"Albus Potter," Professor McGonagall called. Al really wanted to be in Gryffindor, the house his whole family had been in. What if he got Slytherin? Would his family be mad? Al put the hat on.

"Another Potter? Could do well in Ravenclaw... maybe Slytherin?" The hat could not decide.

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" Al remembered what his father said about choosing your house.

"Not Slytherin? Like you're father... must be... GRYFFINDOR!" Al smiled as James and the other Gryffindors were cheering. He went to the Gryffindor table and sat near James.

Al sat as the first years were sorted. He hoped Rose would be in Gryffindor.

"Rose Weasley,"

"RAVENCLAW!" Al frowned. Rose looked a little disappointed, but then smiled when she saw Rhea Patil was in Ravenclaw too.

"I wanted Rose to be a Gryffindor," Al to James.

"Yeah that would have been good... she doesn't look to disappointed..." James turned to his friend Leo and started talking about the quidditch world cup.

* * *

><p>"Wingardium Leviosa," Rose said. Her feather flew up in the air.<p>

"Got your mother's brains, Rose," Flitwick said. "Good work!"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Al said, as clearly as possible. The feather didn't move. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather moved a little to the left.

"You'll get it Al." Rose said.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Rose lifted her ink up in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Al's feather flipped over. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The feather lifted itself an inch then fell back down.

"Practice, Mr. Potter, Practice!" Flitwick said as the students left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Al was sitting in the Gryffindor common room practicing. He was going to get it. He couldn't be a squib.<p>

"Wingardium Leviosa," The feather lifted an inch.

"Having fun?" James said, taking a seat next to Al.

"I can't make this feather do a thing!" Al said, frustrated.

"Wingardium Leviosa? That one's easy!" James said. "And don't spend time practicing. People won't want to hang out with you"

"I just can't do the spell! It's not working!"

"Chill... can you try on of these?" James took out some candy.

"What is it?"

"It's from Uncle George's shop."

"I NEED TO PRACTICE!" Al was suddenly mad.

"No you don't... what are you getting all worked up about?"

"What if I'm a squib?"

"A squib?" James laughed. "You're not a squib- I mean you've done magic right?"

"Some squibs can do a little bit of magic," Al said. He didn't want to answer James's question.

"How do you know?"

"Professor Longbottom was talking about squibs today."

"Just... you're not a squib... stop being silly..." James got up. "You're being weird..."

James walked away.

"Wingardium Leviosa! WINGARDIUM. LEVIOSA. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Now say 'UP' and you're broom should come to you," Madame Hooch instructed.<p>

"UP!" Rose's broom stayed on the ground.

"UP!" Al's broom didn't move. "UP!" The broom went straight to Al's hand.

"Very good, Albus." Madame Hooch said.

"Up." Malfoy's broom went to his hand.

"UP!" Rose's broom went up an inch and then fell back down. "UP!" Her broom finally came to her hand.

"Very good." Madame Hooch said.

* * *

><p>"How was you're first flying lesson?" James asked Al in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"It was pretty good..." Al mumbled.

"You're not still on the squib thing, are you?"

"I haven't done a single spell right."

"Here, I'll teach you then," James drew his wand. "Lumos." A prefect light appeared at the tip of his wand.

Al followed. "Lumos. LUMOS." Nothing happened. "LUMOS!" He roared. a spark came out of the tip of his wand.

"Okay try this. Petrificus Totalus," James pointed his wand at Leo, who was walking towards him. "Sorry, mate."

"Petrificus Totalus," Albus said, his wand was pointed at Periwinkle Brown. she stopped for a second, then kept walking. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Nothing happened to Periwinkle.

"I think you're right! You are a squib!" James said, grinning. "Hah… you're screwed…"

"WHAT?"

"Though luck, mate."

"WHAT SHOULD I TELL MUM AND DAD?"

"Just write a letter! Not like they'll disown you... I mean if they did, we could have Teddy move in..."

"JAMES!"

"Well, don't tell them! Maybe you can play quidditch! You don't need much magic... I mean you said you were an okay flyer!"

"Yeah... but not nearly good enough to play on the team! I'm a first year!"

"Well I played seeker since first year! Dad did, too! We need another beater!"

"Really?" Al sounded unsure.

"Come on, it will be cool! It will be fun!"

"You can try and teach me... sure. But first, promise to leave mum and dad out of this."

"I promise... I leave them out of half the things I do." James grinned.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I worked this out with McGonagall and the team captain, Jordan."<p>

"You didn't tell-"

"No I didn't. Seriously, Al. Chill. Stop thinking everyone is out to get you! I'm your brother."

"Sorry James..."

"She says if you make the team you can have a broomstick and Jordan says nobody else is really very good so if you want to get on the team, beater is your best shot."

"Okay. Sounds good. And em- what does a beater do?"

"Oh my..." James slapped his forehead. "We have some work to do."

* * *

><p>Three people showed up for beater try-outs; Al, a third year named Zach, a fourth year named Hannah.<p>

"That Hannah girl is rubbish- she tried out last year." James told Al. "If Zach is too good, well- then I'll see what I can do." James grinned.

"Don't use magic- this has to fair!"

James was right, Hannah was rubbish. She never even touched the bludger. She did manage to fall off her broomstick though.

Zac was next. He hit the bludger right at Leo (one of the chasers) nose. He swore, the went for the bludger again. Jordan blew his whistle.

"Al, you're up!" Al got on James's broom, because he didn't have his own.

"YEAH AL!" James yelled.

"LET'S GO!" Rose yelled. Al realized Rose was there, which just made him want to do better.

Al went at the bludger and hit it across the field. Jordan blew his whistle.

"Well, you are all rubbish- I guess I have to chose Al though." Jordan said.

"WHY?" Hannah said, angrily.

"Well he hit the ball and didn't break Leo's nose. Thanks everyone," Jordan said. He turned to Al. "We're going to have to do a lot of work, but I think we can have a good season."

"YEAH AL!" James yelled, running up to him.

"Great job!" Rose said.

"Thanks!" Al felt happy, even though he was just called rubbish.

* * *

><p>That night, Al wrote a letter to his parents.<p>

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_School has been going well. James helped me get the spot of Bludger on the Gryffindor quidditch team! Helped me as in taught me to play. He didn't use any magic, don't worry._

_I'm having a lot of fun in my classes, especially herbology with Professor Longbottom. _

_Love,_

_Albus _

He gave the letter to his owl, Dobby. Harry had told Al all about the house elf Dobby, so Al named his owl after him.

His letter was partly true, he loved herbology because he was actually pretty good at it. There wasn't much magic involved so he could do all the assignments.

* * *

><p>Three days after he sent the letter he got a reply, accompanied by a broomstick.<p>

_Dear Albus,_

_We are so proud of you for getting on the team! It was very nice of your brother to help you get a spot. It's good that you like all you're classes. Herbology is a fun class and Neville is a great teacher. _

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

"Blimey! A broomstick?" Everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at Al.

"One of the finest," James said, as if it was his own.

* * *

><p>"Now that I'm on the team, what do I do about my exams? I can't do any magic!" Al told James.<p>

"Well… you could…" James looked thoughtful. "Let's ask Teddy!"

"TEDDY!" Al called out to Teddy, who was walking in front of them.

"Al! good job getting on the team!"

"Thanks… can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"I recently found out that I'm a… squib…"

"A SQUIB? Blimey Al, are you sure?"

"Only the surest! We tried all the spells, he can't do a thing!" James said.

"Harry Potter's son? A Squib?" Teddy said, laughing.

"It's embarrassing… but my question is, how to I pass my exams?"

"You… blimey… I have no idea…"

* * *

><p>The holidays came and James and Al came home.<p>

"It looked like we were going to lose, it was 60-10, but then the snitch appeared on the other side of the field, near the Hufflepuff seeker. I flew as fast as possible, and I got it!"

James was bragging about the match against Hufflepuff.

"Sounds like you had a good game," Harry said. James and Al finished their heroic tales from their school year so far. They both went upstairs to t heir rooms.

"JAMES!" Al exclaimed.

"What?"

"I just found my wand- here!"

"At home? So what have you been using?" James scanned the wand Al had been using. "It's from Uncle George's shop! It's a fake wand!"

**My first story! Please review I would love to hear what you have to say! I know this isn't exactly my best work, but I just wanted to publish something. **


End file.
